Finding Out
by Princess Cayleann
Summary: Harry and Ginny realize they are meant to be.


"Have you seen Ron?" Harry glanced at Ginny.

"What, do I look like his mother?"

"Thanks Harry. You're the best." Ginny walked off in a huff. Harry had been impossible to her ever since she had started dating Draco Malfoy. She wasn't serious about him and she knew it. No, Ginny knew that she would be Harry's one day and no other guy would work. But it was okay to have fun until the poor boy realized that his girl was waiting for him. Now all she was trying to do was find her brother. She climbed up to the guys' dorm to check for Ron.

'_Why was Harry so difficult. Just because I date one guy that he doesn't like and suddenly we aren't friends anymore. Even Ron doesn't mind the relationship.'_

She knocked on the door and then walked right in.

"Ronnie, are you up here. RON!"

"Ginny is that you? What in the world are you doing in the guy's dorm? Hold on. I'll be right out."

"Okay." Ginny looked around herself at the pigsty she was standing in. '_Typical boys'_. There were clothes everywhere. Shirts hanging from bedposts and shorts strewn outside of trunks. And, were those boxers? On the bookshelf? Ginny wasn't surprised what with the boys she grew up with but come on, this was sad. "Apparently the rumors of the house elves staying away from this room are true."

Ginny found Ron's bed and sat down pushing the schoolbooks and comic books to the floor. Suddenly the door banged open and Harry entered the room, muttering something to himself about stupid girls and rodents. The boyahem, man never saw the pair of brown eyes following his every move. He began stripping out of his robes and shirt while Ginny thought of making a quick exit without him ever knowing she was there. She was drooling by the time his undershirt joined the formerly unwrinkled school shirt on the floor. 'Man Draco doesn't look like this.' Just then Ron stepped in from the bathroom.

"Hey Gin. What di—Harry? Where's Ginny?" Harry's eyes widened as he turned and faced the bed the red-haired girl sat on.

"GINNY! What are you doing here and why didn't you say anything when I came in?"

"Well. Um." Harry looked so mad and got her all tongue-tied. "I was looking for Ron and then you came in."

"Well look here, Ginny. I found Ron. You have seen him, so now you can leave. Goodbye." Harry walked over to the door and held it wide open for the girl.

"Harry, stop it. She came up here to see me and she can stay if she wants. By the way, can you grab a shirt?"

"Thanks, Ron."

"That doesn't mean you had to keep your mouth shut when he came in. Next time say something. What did you need me for Gin."

"Well, there's this big project that I need help with and you were my first choice."

"The girl is best friends with the smartest witch of the age and she goes to her brother for help. Oh please."

"Butt out, Harry. I happen to enjoy my brother's company and he is a truly smart person."

"Yeah, Harry. She called me smart."

"Harry James Potter, what is your problem? Now you're even being mean to Ron a.k.a. your best friend."

"Hey Ginny, why don't you tell Harry what your problem is and maybe it will fix his with you."

"Okay here's what I have to say to wonder boy. What is your problem? I am dating Draco Malfoy. So what. I have dated other guys and you haven't cared in the least. You are or were one of my closest friends and now I am lower than dirt to you. You know the guy is good. Ron doesn't care so why do you? And if you do have a problem, why wont you tell me. You act like an ass and don't even give me a good reason for it. Grow up and learn to use your words like a good little boy." Harry looked taken aback at the beginning of her speech but by the end he was up toe to toe with her and looked as if he was ready to explode.

"You want to know what my problem is? My problem is the fact that you like Draco. With the other guys, it was never truly serious and I could see that it wouldn't last. With him, you could fall in love. Hell you could already be in love. I don't want that to happen. I want you. I have wanted to ask you out for so long and every time I try you have a new boyfriend. I get scared that you could fall in love but this is the only time I have truly worried about it. It scares me that because I am so stupid, I could lose you forever to that ferret, no matter how good he is." Ginny was staring at Harry in shock at this point. He wanted her. He really wanted her. Ron, meanwhile, was looking for the closest exit.

"Harry, you want me?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his warm chest.

"Yes, I want you. I need you, Ginny. I always have."

"Really. You want me, mousy-little-sister-of-your-best-friend-in-the-whole-world-girl-you-saved-from-the-Chamber-of-Secrets-Ginevra-Molly-Weasley?"

"The one and only, for ever and ever."

"Okay. So now that we have established that, what happens next?"

"Um. Will you be my girl friend, Ginny Weasley?" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "I guess that's a yes."

"Of course it is but…who will tell Draco?"

A/N: Hey guys. I'm new to the world of posting. I hope you like this fic. I wrote it a while ago and finally thought people might be able to stomach some of my work. Enjoy and please review.


End file.
